


The Child

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Future Foundation, Post Game, Sad, with some sort of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Makoto Naegi found Kyouko Kirigiri in her apartment, staring down at the despair-filled streets. In plain sight, he saw a young couple sobbing and cradling a small dead body. The two discussed what they were seeing, and the future in store for them.





	

Makoto Naegi found Kyouko Kirigiri in her apartment, staring down at the despair-filled streets. It was a normal routine for the two to walk to work together. Kirigiri trusted Naegi with her spare apartment key, and Naegi did the same with Kirigiri. So, whenever the morning would come, whoever was up first would meet the other at their apartment. Normally, it was Kirigiri going to Naegi's apartment. But after waking up and not seeing Kirigiri in his apartment, he was concerned, and ran to her apartment, still in his pajamas.

 

Naegi inched himself closer to her in the idea that he possibly could get some sort of emotion out of her. Her face was emotionless. They had known each other for years now, and yet Kirigiri still hid her emotions around him. If Naegi was true with himself, Kirigiri remaining emotionless for the majority of the time offended him. They had been through a mutual-killing game, the world outside Hope's Peak Academy before the Future Foundation had found them and the other survivors, and now they worked together at the Future Foundation. Naegi understood why Kirigiri didn't express emotions. She said showing emotions was a weakness.

 

However, it was just the two of them in her apartment. Naegi felt as if Kirigiri didn't need to hide anything around him. He looked down at the streets, to see what Kirigiri was looking at. In plain sight, he saw a young couple sobbing and cradling a small dead body. They had to have been their child. The sight broke Naegi's heart. He felt tears forming in his eyes. Nobody should have to see the death of their own child, and especially at such a young age. That's what Naegi disliked about the world he was in. Death was everywhere, and it took anybody, regardless of age.

 

“They were foolish,” Kirigiri muttered. Naegi looked at his friend in surprise. Kirigiri had been silent for so long. She glanced at Naegi, and then put her focus back on the couple. She crossed her arms and shook her head. “They should have known not to have a child in a world like this.”

 

“Maybe,” Naegi said, after thinking about what to say, “maybe they weren't planning to have a child? You know, like it was an accident?”

 

“Then they shouldn't have done anything that would result in a child,” Kirigiri answered. “In a world like this, certain risks shouldn't be taken. Look closely at the body.”

 

Naegi had to force himself to really look. The small corpse was charred and covered in blood. Even after seeing so many bodies before, he still had the urge to vomit from the sight. To be fair, he had never seen a corpse this young before.

 

“The child couldn't have been more than two years-old,” Kirigiri told him. “This tragedy has been going on longer than that. Willingly or unwillingly, they brought a child to this world.” Finally, Naegi spotted emotion from Kirigiri. She was scowling. “It's irresponsible.”

 

Naegi inched even closer to Kirigiri. Even with her frown, he still had no idea what was going on in her head. All he knew was that she was upset by the sight. If he wasn't so hesitant, he'd pull her into a hug, or at least put his arm around her. “Let's just look away,” he suggested.

 

Kirigiri didn't respond, and continued to watch the couple sob and cradle their dead child.

 

“Come on,” Naegi urged. “It won't do any good to stare at them.”

 

Finally, Kirigiri turned away from her window, and walked away. Naegi followed her immediately. As Kirigiri walked away, Naegi heard the faintest sentence come from her.

 

“I would never bring a child into a world like this.”

 

Naegi stopped in his tracks. He knew this wasn't like Kirigiri. She would never verbally express her thoughts. So, why would she say something like that, unless she was trying to start a conversation?

“You don't strike me as someone who would want to have a child anyway,” Naegi admitted. “I mean, being a detective and all, you wouldn't have time to raise a child, right?”

 

Kirigiri sat down on the sofa. She crossed her legs and arms. “I understand that,” she said. Kirigiri remained silent.

 

Naegi was also quiet, though he was trying to figure out why exactly Kirigiri was talking about herself in terms of having a child. “Did...you once want to have a child?” he finally spat out. Naegi wasn't sure why he asked that question. As he had told her, he didn't see her as someone who would want to be a mother.

 

Kirigiri uncrossed her arms, and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I guess when I was little,” she admitted.

 

Naegi felt like every time he tried to talk personal with one another, it was as if he were pulling teeth. Though, if Kirigiri really didn't want to talk to him about her personal life, she would stay quiet and never answer. The fact that she would open up, even if a little bit, showed how much she trusted him. He sat down next to Kirigiri. There wasn't much room on the sofa, so he was really close to her. Naegi felt his body warm up just from having his arm brush up against hers.

 

“There's nothing wrong about thinking about being a parent,” he admitted. One of Naegi's best features was being optimistic during the darkest times. “I mean, maybe after this tragedy is over, and the world is back to normal and rid of massive despair...” Naegi paused. He courageously looked into Kirigiri's eyes. Or, as much as he could since she wasn't directly looking at him. “I think you'd be a cool mother. I know I said being a detective would have you busy all the time, but you wouldn't be alone. Whoever would be the father would be there.”

 

Naegi's face felt hotter just from saying that. He thought about a world rid of despair, a world where maybe he could have that courage to ask Kirigiri out. Then if time took its course, _he_ could be that father he mentioned. Kirigiri looked over at Naegi, and immediately he turned his head away. He figured she saw his blush. Kirigiri turned her head away again.

 

“I suppose,” she replied. “Though, this isn't the time to be talking like this. We have a lot of work to do.” She looked up at the clock on her wall. “We'll be late to work if we keep talking like this.” Naegi looked up at the clock as well. He had no idea time had moved by so fast. “Besides, you're not dressed.”

 

Naegi looked down at his clothes. He completely forgot he ran here without changing. “Well,” he laughed nervously, “You weren't at my apartment, and I was worried something bad happened to you.”

 

“I've been fine,” she reminded him. “Come on.” Kirigiri stood up from her seat and walked towards her door. Naegi quickly followed.

 

The two walked together in almost complete silence. The thoughts and images regarding their recent conversation flooded their minds. Kirigiri stopped in front of Naegi's apartment. Naegi thanked her, opened the door, and walked into his apartment.

 

“I'll be right out,” he said bashfully.

 

“Makoto.”

 

Naegi froze where he stood. His heart pounded whenever he would hear Kirigiri use his first name. “Yeah?”

 

“I've been thinking about what you said about the future.” She looked over at him and smiled. Naegi could feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter in excitement. He loved her smile. “If, or when the world is rid of despair, maybe we'll have children.”

 

Naegi laughed. “I think that would be nice.” He closed the door and walked to his room. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. Heat returned to his body, hotter than ever. His body started to shake, and the butterflies from earlier were in a frenzy. Naegi shouted loud enough for Kirigiri to hear from outside.

 

“We?!”

**Author's Note:**

> First completed Naegiri oneshot! I still got to get used to writing these two. Hopefully I will get better the more I write!


End file.
